


The Knife

by xxpinknovaxx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpinknovaxx/pseuds/xxpinknovaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets stabbed and tries to call Sherlock in his final moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knife

John watched as the cold knife sank into his body watching in horror as it was shakily withdrawn.   
John felt himself slowly sink to the floor, his stomach beginning to throb. He could hear a woman running towards him and calling an ambulance. He clutched his stomach putting pressure on the wound in a desperate attempt to stop the blood flowing out. The bottom half of his jumper was already stained, the red circle growing fast. The pain was slowly increasing in intensity. Sherlock.  
His hand shakily reached out for his phone, he desperately tried to call the number. The phone was smudged with his blood. He felt his body begin to tremble, the shock was taking over, and he was losing control. He tried to hold the phone beside his ear. The dialling tone seemed to go on forever and he wasn’t sure how long he could hold on.  
“Hello.” The voice was impatient. “John, what is it? I’m in the middle of an important experiment and I would prefer it if you would not…”  
“Sher...” John gasped, his body struggling to respond. The voice on the telephone immediately turned into one of true concern.  
“John? What’s happened? Where are you?”  
The pain was unbearable; he could feel himself writhing on the ground. He tried to speak again but it came out as a low gurgle. This might be his last chance.  
“I, I…”  
He could feel himself drifting away.  
“John!” He could hear the man shouting down the line. “Please.”  
It was too much, the pain. The last thing he heard was Sherlock screaming down the telephone.


End file.
